Stolen Lifetime
by Kimberley Jayne
Summary: One mans guilt is another mans escape plan. One-Shot. Song-Fic.


**Disclaimer:** Dallas Winston is the sole property of Susan Hinton, not I. I own all these lyrics, any form of copyright shall be reported.

**Authors Note:** lyrics have been changed due to infringement. All lyrics are that of my own creative mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 13th September, 1966.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm walking away from the sunrise"<em>

I looked around the small store, carefully plotting my next move. I hadn't really thought about it when I'd made my way out of the hospital at first I'd just kept walking; but now I was here with no real idea what to do.

The guy behind the counter eyed me suspiciously, not that I could blame him, all I could blame was me. My fault he was in that damn church, my fault he'd taken that gun and my fault for showing up like I had.

"_I was never going to last long, always of died young"_

"You gunna buy something," he asked, impatiently.

I turned around glaring at him, who the fuck did he think he was talking to? I wasn't an idiot and I sure as hell wasn't going to let some fat prick talk to me like it.

It was like I wasn't even there, as if something, or someone else had taken over and I was only a spectator in the mistakes being made.

I aimed the gun at the fat guy. "Empty it," I demanded, looking at the register.

"_No one to save me, or carry me from darkness"_

He quickly began emptying the money from the register into a bag and thrust it into my out stretched hand. I didn't bother sticking around to hear him call the fuzz; I turned my back and ran.

I ran with the gun stuck in the back of my jeans and the bag on money clutched in my hand as my legs pounded the ground beneath me towards Two-Bit's place. April was just coming out of the front door as I sprang up the front steps.

"What the hell, Dallas?"

I shook my head, arms shaking I pushed the bag into her arms. "Take this," I told her.

Sweat dripped from the side of my head, or maybe it was blood from the rumble. I didn't care.

"_We work our fingers to the bone just so people would know"_

It was when the sirens started she looked at me worriedly.

"What've you done, Dally?"

I didn't have to explain myself to her, I needed the guys. "Phone April," I rushed.

She nodded letting me in the house. I dialled the all too familiar number and waited for someone to answer.

April stepped out as I spoke to Darry and only came back in once I told her too. "Cops show you don't know shit," I told her, pointing at the bag I said, "go stash that."

I didn't wait around I was out of the door and down the steps before she had time to think.

"_Fear can make, or break a spirit but I am a stallion fear cannot control me"_

I wasn't thinking I was too focused. I knew what had to happen, and for once in my life I was scared. It was like I was thirteen again back in New York with Ray, gearing up for a job I was still unsure about.

Least the guys had something, god knows they needed it. I could think about them alright though, Steve who was one of the best guys I'd ever known, the sneakiest fucker too. Sodapop who'd go behind Darry's back and drink at Buck's after a rodeo. Two-Bit the one guy I knew who had a whole lot to say that was worth listening too. Darry that worked too hard for nothing but a little bit of respect from his family and friends, and then there was Ponyboy the smart ass kid with all the answers - bet he didn't have an answer for this.

"_I carry a gun to show the youths how it's done"_

They were in sight, all five of them and I don't know whether seeing them all together minus Johnny made me pull out that gun faster or not.

I knew I wouldn't last long, hell I what did I need to last for? Cops probably thought they were doing a great justice for the community shooting me down, stupid pigs were sure dumb – they'd of never got me unless I'd of wanted them too.

I didn't feel the bullets; neither did I feel my body hit the ground. I couldn't rack my brain for a good idea why I should of stayed, it'd all been a waste anyway.

"_I don't care if I die, I've lived my life"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Kimberley Jayne**


End file.
